


Caffeine

by Tookbaggins



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Gen, Old Fic, Poetry, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-24
Updated: 2005-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: A poem written for an old English class. I though it was kind of cute, so I thought you guys would like to see it too.
Kudos: 2





	Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> Original review count- 9

I stand in the street

Stopping cars left and right

Cackling with glee

And evil delight.

(No more caffeine for you)

Running rampant

Through the streets

Stealing coffee and

Coconut treats.

(No more caffeine for you)

Causing chaos

Is what I do

Backing up sewers

And stealing left shoes.

(No more caffeine for you)


End file.
